Patent Document 1 discloses an electric vehicle that includes a power-receiving coil which is wirelessly supplied with electric power from a power-supplying coil of a power-supplying facility and that positions the power-receiving coil such that the power-supplying coil and the power-receiving coil have a positional relationship in which they are almost exactly facing each other. Such an electric vehicle includes a camera that captures an image of the outside and a control device that recognizes the position of the power-supplying coil on the basis of the image captured by the camera, causes the electric vehicle to move to the power-supplying coil by controlling a driving motor or the like, estimates the distance between the power-receiving coil and the power-supplying coil on the basis of power-receiving conditions of the power-receiving coil, and controls the driving motor or the like on the basis of the distance information so as to position the power-receiving coil.